totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Zipporah
Zipporah, labeled The Token Goth, is a contestant on Total Drama Genesis. She is a member of the Fizzled Fireworks. Biography Daughter to a successful traveling businessman and a semi-famous dancer, Zipporah was comes from a rich family. Despite this, Zipporah grew to resent her upper class life and became a goth. Nowadays Zipporah lives a typical gothic lifestyle; wearing only black, listening to screamo, reading dark literature, and being ‘artsy’. She’s become good friends with the other goths at her school as well, who are actually pretty well liked. Zipporah’s family is extremely sociable to her new friends as well. Zipporah doesn’t care to interact with most people, and thinks most people need to be more aware of the world and differences around them. Zipporah is irked by stereotypes, especially about gothic subculture. And yes, she acknowledges the irony in saying that while she couldn’t be more of Hollywood’s idea of goth if she was in a Tim Burton movie. Zipporah was chosen after having been seen performing slam poetry by one of the show’s scouts, when looking for an ‘outsider’ type contestant. Zipporah’s friends and families urged her to join, and she reluctantly agreed in hopes of using the money to avoid college debt. Her parents think the experience will be good for her and make Zipporah more aware of the world and differences around her. Total Drama Genesis Zipporah was the nineteenth contestant to arrive and met with dissapointment, the cast and crew expecting the underwear model Ignacio. She quickly gathered she was cast to be the token goth. Zipporah instantly fell in love with The Pentagram Hotel upon seeing it in all its horrorfying glory. She quickly fell into despair upon realzing it was becoming a tourist attraction. She was later placed on the Fizzled Fireworks for choosing a red cup. During the trials in the first challenge, she competed in the creativity challenge, designing a symbolic poster. Her poster depicted all the world's evil exploding into bloody chunks, including her parents and someone who looked suspciously like Rhonda. She won the challenge for her team and ulimately her team won the whole challenge. She lobbied and voted for Cynthia to go home; not becasue she was afraid of her or anything (but don't tell Cynthia). Zipporah didn't bond much with her teammates, prefering to enjoy the creepiness of her location and ignore everyone else. She worked with Riley in the jet ski race in the sports challenge, getting annoyed with the girl's antics. Later, Tessa tried to form an alliance with the goth, as they were both 'outsiders' according to Tessa. Zipporah rejected the alliance, considering Tessa too 'mainstream'. Ultimately, Zipporah was eliminated after the Fireworks lost the eating challenge. When she complained she didn't do anything, her team explained that is why she was eliminated; she always had a negative attitude and didn't act like a team player or even wanted to be on the show. On the Public Transportation of Losers, Zipporah almost admitted to being upset at leaving the show and that she could have done better as she left. Audition Tape A dark room only lit by candles is shown. Sitting on a bed of black sheets is a goth girl with a blank expression reading a book on serial killers. She looks up at the camera. “What it is that?” the goth asks. “Remember that talent scout that wanted you for the reality show?” the camera girl asks. “Well you have to film an audition tape for the show. I thought I could help you Zipporah.” “I don’t know if I want to do something that mainstream,” Zipporah sighs. “Oh come on!” her friend says. “You’ll meet lots of new friends.” A knock is heard on the door. “Oh Zipporah, its your mommy! I made you and your friends some cookies! Can I come in?” Zipporah sighed. “We’re in the middle of something super important, you wouldn’t understand.” “Oh I’m so sorry,” her mother replies. “I’ll leave them by the door honey. I’ll be helping the gardner with trimming the hedge maze out back. Toodles!” “Maybe I should join just to get away from her,” Zipporah states. “Why, your parents are awesome!” her friend shouts. Zipporah glares. “You wouldn’t understand…” Trivia .]] *Zipporah was the third contestant eliminated from The Fizzled Fireworks and fifth contestant eliminated overall. She received two cups of coffee. *Zipporah's character was to poke of how the tendency of Total Drama fanfictions to use goth characters (including myself), hence her label 'The Token Goth' and how they would be treated, specifically her elimination. *Zipporah's elimination was meant to realistically portray how a stereotypical goth contestant would fare in a reality show or 'social game' as its called; their anti-social attitude and negative personality would make them unlikable. *Zipporah was originally planned to be fourth out but I felt the reasoning behind Zipporah's elimination wouldn't hold up if Tessa was still around, so she was spared for a chapter. She was always planned to be an early out to fit her story. *Zipporah wasn't in the original drafts of Total Drama Genesis and was thought of as character to be an early out. I had scrapped her at one point when I thought the story would be a sequel to WTH? and didn't think I'd have room for her, but when that changed I added her back in. *Zipporah's talent is based off Survivor contestant Semhar Tadesse. *Zipporah's audition tape and bio is meant to imply Zipporah doesn't really have any problems. Her audition tape is also meant to be ironic given how she fared on the show. *Zipporah's name comes from a book I read in middle school called'' Dreams in the Golden Country: The Diary of Zipporah Feldman,'' a story about a jewish immigrant girl to America (hence the contestant's Jewish heritage). I felt the name sounded interesting enough to use. Category:Rhonda's Characters Category:Total Drama Genesis